play, pause, replay
by Antholicious
Summary: 100themes. And they kept on watching it, over, and over again. Ch. 4: "...Let's go die. To that cloud with an orange house."
1. Say SOMETHING

My attempt to do something. _Something_.

**Summary:** "Hi. I don't know you at all, except for the fact that you're a random

stranger sitting next to me on the bench in the park of our_ beautiful_ Konoha, but hi. Like, seriously. Hi. I think it's your turn to say something now."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**play. pause. replay **

*** * * * ****Theme:**_1. beginning_

**Ch. 1**: Say SOMETHING

_Have no fear for givin' in_

_Have no fear for givin' over_

_You better know that in the end_

_It's better to say too much_

_Than to never say what you need to say again_

-Say What You Need to Say, _John Mayer_

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey, YOU!"

The dark haired man just stared off into space.

"Yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu."

Black eyes closed slowly.

"Are you listening to me?"

A finger twitched.

"I need to say something to you."

_Probably giving me her phone number_, he thought. _I wonder what I should do this time..._

"Do. You. Understand. Me."

_I burned the paper last time, but that was sort of a waste of a match._

"Are. You. Mentally. Incapable. Of. Talking."

_Or maybe I should rip it up,_ the onyx-eyed man mused. _In front of her, maybe?_

"Well, since you're not gonna talk anytime soon..."

_Maybe that's too mean..._

"I'll just say it."

_Crap. Here it comes._

"Hi. I don't know you at all, except for the fact that you're a random stranger sitting next to me on the bench in the park of our _beautiful_ Konoha, but hi. Like, seriously. Hi. I think it's your turn to say something now."

-

-

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke really didn't know what to feel.

Yes, the great ice-cube did have feelings.

Yes, they mostly consisted of the following_: annoyed, pissed off, annoyed, must-kill-someone, annoyed, i'm-so-much-better-than-you, annoyed, feel-like-sex-god, _and_ annoyed_.

And yes, when confronted by a pink-haired stranger, he had absolutely no idea as to how he should react.

"...and this is _really _bugging me since you've only blinking for the past thirty minutes I've been talking..."

So he decided to do the only plausible thing at the moment.

"...but you know, you have these super awesomely pretty eyes with equally awesome eyelashes. How _do _you get your lashes to curl that way? Hey, do you put on eyeliner?"

Slowly turning his head, Sasuke looked at her lazily from underneath 'super awesomely pretty' lashes with his 'super awesomely pretty' eyes and opened his mouth to form a word.

"Hi."

The green-eyed, pink-haired girl's jaw dropped open, and then closed. And opened. And closed. Opened. Closed. Opened. Closed.

Then gradually, pink lips curled into a grin.

"Hi."

She put out a perfectly manicured hand (that was ultimately _PINK_ and _SPARKLY_) and held it there.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke stared at the hand, the nails, the pink, and the sparkles, and anything else surrounding it for a moment.

And another. And another.

He took out his own hand, large, manly, and with perfectly manicured nails (that was _BLACK _and _PLAIN _to the extreme) and grabbed the human body part before him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Pearly white teeth were exposed before him.

"You and I are going to be _great _friends. I can feel it already; this is the beginning of something marvelously epic!"

"....Hn."

_-_

_-_

-

-

-

"Hey Naruto."

"What?! This better be important. I'm in the middle of trying to get ready for a date!"

"Really? With who?"

"Ramen. Why?"

"...Nevermind. I forget how retarded you are when it comes to ramen."

"Kiba, five seconds to tell me or your head goes in the toilet."

"Umm...yeah. Sasuke just texted me..."

"So? He always texts."

"...and apparently he said about three full, actual words during the last hour."

"....the fuck?"

"Yeah, I know. I was freaking out too."

"...Shit. The apocalypse started. I didn't even get laid yet."

"Naruto, the day you actually get laid is the day the world blows up."

"Your face. Toilet. Now."

-

-

-

-

-

TBC.


	2. Signs

Thanks for the reviews, bluefawn and SundayMess!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Summary: **"See that bird? He looks like you. Complete with black feathers, a crappy attitude, and a chicken ass."

**play. pause. replay **

*** * * * Theme**:_ 57. Zoo_

**Ch. 2: **Signs

_Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you._

Close to You - _Carpenters_

-

-

-

Sakura was bored. Completely and utterly bored.

She was tired too. Tired of standing around all day, looking at animals poop.

_It's official_, Sakura thought dryly. _I'm blaming everything on Kiba._

"You know Kiba?"

Green eyes looked up and met with onyx ones.

(_Really hot eyes_,she noted.)

Her eyes roamed around his face, taking in the straight nose, angular planes, and full lips that were partly open, flashing perfectly white teeth.

And the eyebrows. _Really_ nice eyebrows.

"...Hello?"

"Sorry," she said, her attention still on _eyebrows. _"What did you say?"

"Do you know Kiba?"

Sakura's attention snapped back into place. "Oh crap, did I actually say that aloud?"

"_'I'm blaming everything on Kiba_'. That's what you said."

The pink-haired girl groaned, cradling her head in her hands. "I really need to stop saying what I'm thinking aloud..."

"Well, if you're one of Kiba's fangirls, he doesn't work here. He's assigned to the wolves," the black-haired man said, gesturing to the sign that said '_Konoha's House of Birds'._

Green eyes gave it a cursory glance before making a face. "Fangirl? Ew! I still can't believe girls like him. Besides," she added as an afterthought, "his eyebrows are a little on the bushy side."

Noticing the look he gave her, Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you're still not convinced, err..." Sakura squinted at the nametag "...Sasuke, I'm his cousin. You know, by blood. Like family. Sort of. Yeah."

Sasuke just gave her one more look before going back to observing the birds flying past by.

"You know," Sakura said after a while, "I don't get what's so fascinating about the zoo. All you do is look at animals go on with their life, pooing, eating, throwing stuff at people..."

"...Hn."

The pink-haired girl shot a glare at the (_hot_) emotionless zookeeper. "You're not sympathetic at all, you know that? And the least you can do is say more than one-word answers."

"Hn."

Sakura stuck out her tongue, seeing as he wasn't going to give a shit about anything, and pouted.

"What are you doing anyway? I don't know about you, but I don't think staring at birds is what you got hired for."

Black eyes moved to glare at her. "I'm looking for the one that's sick. Now shut up for a sec—"

"You mean that black one? The one that's kinda limping and about to fall over...ouch."

Sasuke's head moved in the direction of Sakura's finger, almost groaning at the sight. Almost.

"What's wrong with it anyway?" Sakura asked after the silent man cradled the bird gently in his gloved hands.

"If I tell you," he said after a moment of contemplation, "would you shut up for a while?"

Sakura crouched down next to him and nodded her head gravely, her lips shut tight.

Sasuke gave her a look (_swoon_) before sighing. "He lost his mate recently. He's been grouchy and ill ever since."

Green eyes stared at the raven-haired man for a moment, at the bird, then back to the zookeeper.

"You know," she said, much to Sasuke's annoyance, "I see a resemblance. See that bird? He looks like you. Complete with black feathers, a crappy attitude, and a chicken ass."

Black eyes shot the pink-haired girl a glare. "I don't have a chicke—"

"Wait, I'm not done. If he recently just lost his wife-bird, or whatever birds call themselves, shouldn't he just move on and get a new girl?"

Said black bird suddenly got up and hopped off of Sasuke's hands, cocking his head this way and that way, and then chirped.

As if in response, a brilliantly pink bird flew down and landed right in front of the male, chirped, and flew off; the black one following after half a second.

Silence reigned over the two for a while, before being broken by Sakura.

"If that isn't a sign, then I don't know what one is."

"You know," Sasuke said suddenly, "the bird's mate was red. And my last girlfriend had red hair."

The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched upward, her arm hooking with Sasuke's.

"Definitely a sign."

-

-

-

_To continue or not continue, that is the question._

_Reviews are loved. Adored. Worshipped. :)_


	3. Teamerrific 7

Back from vacation. Promise a _lot _more chapters from now on. (SORRY FOR THE SLOWNESS!!!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Note: **This is more Team 7 then SasuSaku

**Summary: **"But Sakura," they would say, "you're supposed to be a guy and be used to these types of things."

**play. pause. replay **

*** * * * Theme: **_95. Reincarnation (Writer's Choice)_

**Ch. 3: **Teamerrific 7

_You get mistaken for strangers by your own friends  
when you pass them at night under the silvery, silvery citibank lights  
arm in arm in arm and eyes and eyes glazing under  
oh you wouldn't want an angel watching over  
surprise, surprise they wouldn't wannna watch  
another uninnocent, elegant fall into the unmagnificent lives of adults_

Mistaken for Stangers - _The National_

-

-

-

Sakura's life was just peachy. Just freaking peachy.

"Naruto, I don't care if you've been living with animals for the past decade and a half, _put on your clothes_."

Some days, she really didn't understand why she had to deal with a warlock that had a nine-tailed fox and a giant toad for masters. Giant, mutated animals living in dingy caves with saliva or slime on the floor. Seriously. Talk about hygene.

"Sasuke, please stop creating this tense and gay atmosphere with your fellow teammate. I'm _trying _to be manly here and save your ass from world domination."

Other days, she didn't understand why there were such emo and depressing shinigami in their group. Despite the fact that _yes,_ he did kill evil souls with his awesome scythe and eat their souls—which was actually kind of hot and sexy to look at—he would always be such a hyper fellow afterwards, and then would suddenly crash down on HER BED. Which was, Sakura thought, enough reason to kick him out.

"Kakashi, you're the only sane one her—OHMYGOD YOUR-BOOK-WHICH-IS-OPEN-TO-A-VERY-DISTURBING-PAGE-IS-ON-MY-PILLOW. GET RID OF IT. NOW."

Sometimes, he'd be the wise old sorceror everyone expects him to be. Calm, saying the occasional vague statement which was actually _very _crucial to future events, and baking brownies. Delicious, one hundred percent chocolate goodness brownies. But then he'd whip out his porn and start giggling like a teenage girl, which _she _was supposed to be.

"But Sakura," they would say, "you're supposed to be a guy and be used to these types of things."

Most days, she spent her time trying to be manly. Because that's what everyone saw her as. Kasura, the ancient supreme holy knight that rid the world of all evil. Sort of.

Since apparently, there was some evil left in the world to do this to _Sakura_, the girl that was actually supposed to be a male knight. As in a dude.

Reincarnation sucked. That was one rule in life that never changed.

Then they would look at her, to themselves, and back to her, sighing. Naruto would put on his clothes and buy her something too (which were always orange earmuffs), Sasuke would wash the blankets and immaculately make her bed (always putting his cologne around the area afterwards), and Kakashi would make his heavenly, evil-kicking brownies (always poofing out poop-smelling flowers and setting it next to her plate, a disastrous side-effect of magicking something out of nothing).

In return, Sakura would beat up evil monsters, corrupted people, and bloodthirsty ghosts while wearing her orange earmuffs (they call her the pink-haired, orange-eared savior), smelling like Sasuke (many, many hearts for his cologne), and putting the poop-smelling flowers on their graves afterwards (thanking Kakashi for his usefulness once again).

So yeah, Sakura's life was peachy.

-

-

-

_short. but expect more anyway._

_reviews are the reason writers keep typing on their keyboard. remember that._


	4. Soul mate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Note: **So yes. I lied. I am so very friggin sorry seriously not lying and oh my god oh my god oh my god did I mention that I really am super friggin SORRY?!!! Sorry!!! Really. I'll update. More. Someday. Expect shorter chapters. Long ones aren't working for me. And yes, **this is sort of dark.**

**Summary: **"...Let's go die. To that cloud with an orange house."

**play. pause. replay **

*** * * * Theme: **_74. Green_

**Ch. 4**: Soul mate

_Soulmate dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
Cause soulmates never die_

Sleeping with Ghosts - _Placebo_

-

-

-

"Did you know," he drawled, the knife pricking his fingers, "that at eleven meters above the ground, you start to experience fear?"

"Oh..." she whispered, green eyes focused on his already bloodied hand begin to bleed even more. "Oh...really?"

Black eyes narrowed in on them. Those green eyes.

(_Green eyes._)

Green eyes.

"Hn." Unknowingly, he began to stab harshly at his hand, barely noticing the rough texture of rust on his skin. Not that it mattered. The scratches, the scars, would eventually fade away into nothingness. Everything did. Only he would remain, watching things decay into darkness.

But why were green eyes _always_ staring at _him_? Always, never fading, never dying...

"Did you know," she continued to whisper in her raspy voice, "that soul mates don't die until the other does?"

He barely raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, it sounds stupid, but it _is _utterly romantic."

Laughter led to coughing, then the inevitable tears.

"Sasuke."

He started, the knife falling from his suddenly loose fingers. Where...

"You had to be such an _idiot. _If you didn't become such a fucking demon, this wouldn't have happened!"

Sasuke spluttered. "_Excuse me?!_" His eyes zeroed in on the dark patches appearing on a torn, white dress.

Where...where were the _tears?_

(_This isn't supposed to happen!_)

"We could've had such a happy fucking life! Naruto and Hinata would be living across from us in a horribly orange house—"

The dark patches continued to spread, new ones appearing as the coughing continued.

"—and Ino would be bragging about her engagement ring from Sai—"

For the first time in an Uchiha's heart's history, he felt fear.

(_No no no no no--_

_No matter what don't close your goddamn eyes!_)

"—and you would've come back from your mission all bloodied and fucked up and propose to me right there in the hospital!"

Sasuke suddenly hated pink. The long pink eyelashes that obscuredclouded green eyes.

"But then you had to be such an _Uchiha _and end up having a demon possess you since you have absolutely no sense for danger!"

"...Sakura—"

"Don't you _Sakura _me! You stupid immortal jinchuuriki!" Suddenly she stood up, walking briskly to the fallen rusty knife and picked it up.

Sasuke made no motion as pink tresses flowed like rain, softly landing on him and the floor like snow. He made no motion as Sakura continued to saw at the last few remaining strands of long hair with a disgruntled expression on her face.

He did move to grab her wrist when she aimed the sharp object at her heart.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

She managed to glare up at him through clouded, wet eyes. "Dying, so you can die too! Then I'll beat up the Satan's and God's ass so we can _both_ go to Heaven and live across a ridiculously orange house on a fluffy little cloud!"

Sasuke felt something akin to hysteria burst in him. It _must've _been hysteria. Why else would he be laughing maniacally right now?

He released his vice grip on her wrist, and instead wrapped his arms around her.

"So soul mates don't die till the other dies?"

Sakura sniffed, which only led to another fit of coughs. "It's the only plausible reason as to why we're still here. _I'm _still here. Since you can't die even if I stab you in the heart while you're sleeping—"

"...you _what_?"

"—I'll have to die first. Fucking stupid immortal jinchuuriki."

He stayed still for a moment, the tips of his long black bangs tickling her forehead. "...Let's go die. To that cloud with an orange house."

The grip on her tightened, and she sighed. Then there was a moment of stillness, of whispered made-up quotes, of no farewells but many hello's, of green eyes dulling.

(_Green eyes._)

"But did you know, Sakura," Sasuke whispered to the limp form in his arms, warmth leaking onto his cold skin, "then technically, soul mates never die. You always did suck at philosophy."

But as, for the first time in how many god forsaken years, he scratched himself and felt a twinge of _pain_, Sasuke decided to take that comment back.

(_See you soon._)

-

-

-

_I didn't really like this. But yeah, expect uber short chapters._

_Also, I have a poll. Vote if you want to._

_"Did you know," I said to you, "that reviews make the world go round?"_


End file.
